


Кто первый начал

by Andre, cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка об ужасах и прелестях фансервиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто первый начал

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Всё достало.

И длинные волосы достали, и жара, и съёмки, и Монреаль, и — особенно — пиарщики.

О, пиарщики! Ушлые умы! Плотоядные глазки! Загребущие ручки! Иногда Макэвой ненавидел их, как ненавидят погоду, время, потерянные носки, дьявола, политику Маргарет Тэтчер и другие явления, неподвластные человеку. Фильм ещё толком не существовал, а на горизонте уже замаячила промо-кампания. В перерыве между дублями хитрые прощелыги увели Майкла и Джеймса в крытый павильон, налили водички, усадили в кресла и устроили увлекательную экскурсию в мир рекламы и словоблудия.

Так на горизонте второй раз замаячило слово «фансервис».

Оба они, не сговариваясь, вздохнули.

— Что вы об этом думаете? — радужным голосом спросил самый разговорчивый бес.

Фассбендер философски отозвался:

— А надо ли об этом думать?

— Нам было бы интересно выслушать мнение… Вот вы, Джеймс.

— А?

— Что вы думаете о фансервисе?

Джеймс ответил:

— Говно ваш фансервис.

— Что?

Фассбендер под столом бесшумно и метко пнул Джеймса под коленную чашечку.

— Давно, говорю, ваш фансервис себя исчерпал.

— Ах вот оно что.

— У нас частная жизнь, понимаете? Част-на-я! Жена там. Дети. Вот это всё.

— Частная жизнь, — сказал бес, — это замечательно. В свободное от работы время.

И не поспоришь.

От переговоров у Джеймса на уме осталось одно слово, и слово это было «обрыдло». В свободный от съёмок день решили вырваться за город, в медвежий угол у чёрта на куличках.

— Клянусь, — восторженно восторгался восторженный Джекман. — Место — тишь да гладь! Всего семьдесят миль от Монреаля! Если вы с Майклом хотите отдохнуть от мира, лучше и не придумать! Река и лес! Воздух можно пить! Птички поют! Из людей вокруг только белки!

Подумать только, как складно люди умеют врать.

* * *

Снарядились, взяли в прокате машину и поехали — поваляться на речном берегу, побродить между деревьев, поплавать в прохладной прозрачной воде. За руль Фассбендер сел нарядный, весёлый и растрёпанный, как кокер-спаниель. Джеймс разглядывал его морщинки в уголках глаз, сутулую спину и пальцы, рассеянно тренькающие по рулю. Себе под нос Фассбендер насвистывал мелодию, и узнать её на слух было невозможно. Это могли быть ирландские мотивы, Маккартни, Моррисон, имперский марш, «Полёт Валькирии» — всё одно. Ровно через минуту из чего угодно получалась «Металлика». Такой вот особый талант.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Джеймс, — а ведь в этом есть что-то не мужское.

— В чём?

— Да в профессии.

— В какой ещё профессии?

— В актёрстве.

— Это почему?

— Ну, ходишь, кривляешься… А нет бы уголь грузить.

Майкл переспросил:

— Это ты-то? Уголь? Ты молоток в руках когда последний раз держал?

— Глядите, какой комедийный дар пропадает, — отозвался Джеймс. — А ещё говорят, что я хохмач… Но ты — ты юморист от бога! Мистер Бин на отдыхе. Бенни Хилл, блядь.

— Давай лучше фансервис обсудим, — мирно предложил Фассбендер. — Всё равно ведь придётся.

— Начинается…

— Я тебе раньше говорил и сейчас скажу — воспринимай как роль...

— ...но делай вид, что правда.

— Джим, а ты думаешь, мне легко? Чем раньше сделаем это, тем проще будет жить.

— Есть ощущение, что ты уговариваешь меня на обрезание.

— Да брось. Посиди, поулыбайся, пошути про секс. Ты это умеешь...

— А ты не думал, что каждая вторая паскуда воспринимает всё всерьёз?

Майкл пожал плечами.

— Ну и что?

— А то, что я не гей.

— Так ведь я тоже.

— Майкл, я устал подписывать голубой фанарт. Иногда появляется ощущение, что ты моя жена. Время от времени я с тобой живу, слушаю про работу, терплю твои выкидоны, и все вокруг спрашивают меня про твои успехи...

— Но у нас нет секса.

— Похоже, мы женаты лет восемьдесят, да?

Майкл хмыкнул. Макэвой не успокаивался.

— Ты видел, что они творят? Я пару раз аж вздрогнул — сам поверил, что это не фотошоп.

— Если сомневаешься, было ли такое в реальности, присмотрись к самому себе на фотках. Фанаты тебя идеализируют. Рисуют нос в два раза меньше, чем надо, глаза пересиняют, ноги ровняют. Рост опять же... И щетину мажут ровную, как у Клуни...

— Ага, а тебя делают брутальным мачо. Удивляюсь, откуда они это взяли. В тебе же брутальности, как в чайной ложке.

— Я тоже не понял, — согласился необидчивый Майкл. — Но разве всё это не потрясающе? Так стараются! С ума сойти.

— Что, подхватил синдром беспричинного восторга от старины Хью? Мне надеть респиратор?

— Макэвой, ты зануда.

— Я кто?

— Зануда. Ворчишь, как старое радио. И на меня зря взъелся. Будто я виноват, что мне платят деньги, чтоб я тебя щупал.

Макэвой неподдельно возмутился:

— Хочешь сказать, добровольно ты бы не стал?

— Добровольно — в смысле бесплатно? Ага, щас.

— Нахалюга ты.

— Смирись — я тискаюсь с тобой из-за денег. Зато дрянной характер терплю даром. Это ли не любовь?

Макэвой усмехнулся.

— Тоже мне достижение. Многие люди готовы нехило приплатить, лишь бы меня пощупать.

— Да уж, мир полон необъяснимых чудес.

— Необъяснимых? А мою невероятную харизму ты за объяснение не считаешь?

Майкл свернул налево и притормозил у придорожного магазинчика.

— Почти приехали. До реки всего километр. Купальные плавки взял?

— Мужик, иногда ты и впрямь ведёшь себя, как моя жена.

— Джим, ты достал!

— Ладно, Майки, не обижайся, шутка. Пошли, возьмём чего-нибудь на перекус.

Джеймс вышел из машины, разминая ноги. Мелкий гравий под ботинками похрустывал. Солнце стояло в зените, искрилось и жадно палило плечи. Не спасали ни тонкие футболки, ни бейсболки, низко надвинутые на лицо.

Майкл заглушил мотор, тоже вылез и постоял немного, облокотившись на дверцу. Тёмные очки в пол-лица не скрывали мечтательного выражения.

— Сто лет не был в нормальном отпуске…

— Не обольщайся, у нас всего один день.

Придорожный магазинчик походил на тысячу других подобных магазинчиков — минимаркет, торгующий напитками, сыром, овощами, кукурузными хлопьями и сэндвичами в коробочках. На входе Джеймс взял корзину и покидал туда всякой гадости. Майкл нагнал его у молочного прилавка, снял солнцезащитные очки, педантично убрал из корзинки жирные чипсы и белый хлеб, а вместо них положил крабовое мясо и хлебцы с отрубями.

Джеймс посмотрел на него, как на врага народа.

— Что это за хрень?

— Белки и клетчатка. Надо держать форму.

— Форму чего — чайника?

— Макэвой, иди в задницу.

Джеймс открыл рот, чтобы выдать блистательный спич, но тут раздался грохот. У прилавка с колбасой две девушки уронили корзинку, на миг застыли, как изваяния, и вдруг бешено зашушукались.

— Это они!

— Да не-е-ет!

— Точно тебе говорю, Конни, только посмотри! Он послал его в задницу, я сама слышала!

Макэвой переглянулся с Фассбендером. Фассбендер вполголоса спросил:

— Что, Джейми, попали в заварушку?

— И всё из-за тебя.

Одна из девушек взвизгнула.

— Он назвал его Джейми! Ты слышала?!

— Да!

— Неужели назвал? — упавшим голосом спросил Фассбендер.

— Ага, — мрачно ответил Макэвой. — Лучше б сволочью окрестил…

— Это всегда успеется.

— О боже, это так мило! ДЖЕЙМИ!

— Я знала, что всё правда! Я тебе говорила! А ты — фансервис, фансервис…

— Обалдеть!

— Конни, давай попросим у них автограф!

— Я боюсь!

— Давай хотя бы сфоткаем! Все наши взвоют! Ты чего, не понимаешь? Они вместе проводят выходные! Вэ-Эм-Эс-Тэ-Э!

Началась суматоха с поисками смартфонов. Фассбендер сглотнул.

— Чёрт, — сказал Джеймс. — Бежим.

Но они не успели.

* * *

— Ты только подумай! Либо нам врёт Джекман, либо навигатор. Думаю, всё-таки Джекман.

— Да уж, ошибся старина Хью.

— Ошибся? Я цитирую: из людей вокруг только белки.

— Может, в представлении Хью это и есть уединение?

— Да уж, у австралийцев всё вверх дном.

Раздражённый Майкл не стерпел:

— Зато у шотландцев всё очень разумно устроено. Триумф рационального мышления. Хаггис, бурбон и клетчатые юбки.

— Мужик, я не посмотрю, что нам завтра сниматься. Засвечу в челюсть — задолбаешься зубы собирать.

— Ах да, я забыл про шотландскую любовь к мордобою.

— И кто мне это говорит? Ирландец?

— Допустим, лишь наполовину.

— Ага, ирландец на всё отмазку найдёт.

— Мы закончили с националистическими шутками или только начали?

— Ха-ха.

— Меня другое поражает: эти девушки реально решили, что мы вместе проводим выходные.

Джеймс переспросил:

— А мы что? Не проводим?

— Да не в том смысле, а в другом!

— Ты же сам ратовал за фансервис.

— Я не ратовал, я смирился. Смирение — добродетель.

— На уши мне не приседай.

— Джим, но ты вдумайся. Они решили, что… Мы. Вместе. В выходные. На полном серьёзе.

Джеймс открыл окно машины. Ветер ворвался в салон и растрепал его длинные волосы.

— Ну ты чего? Расхмурься… Ты мне таким злым не нравишься.

— А ты вообще мне не нравишься! Хоть злым, хоть добрым — любым!

— Звучит романтично.

— Пошёл ты.

— Всё, не бузи. Покури и успокойся.

Джеймс перетряс пачку, зажёг последнюю сигарету и сунул Майклу в рот. Майкл схватил её губами, втянул щёки, затягиваясь, и с наслаждением выдохнул дым. Джеймс бездумно смотрел, как он курит, перекатывая сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой.

Дорога вильнула вправо и заплутала меж сизых канадских елей.

— Я тут вспомнил, — сказал Фассбендер, — что в двадцать лет ужасно хотел стать знаменитым. Чтоб ко мне подбегали и просили автографы, чтоб девчонки вешались гроздьями, чтоб на тачках крутых ездить, чтоб на улице все узнавали…

— Мозгов у тебя, Фассбендер, как у рыбки. Зато стабильно.

— А у тебя как у мышки, но с перебоями... О чём я говорил?

— О мечте стать Джеймсом Бондом.

— Ах да. Теперь я всё готов отдать, лишь бы узнавать перестали.

— Поздравляю, Майкл, на исходе четвёртого десятка ты немножечко повзрослел.

— Чуть что не так скажешь, сразу распнут, осудят. Футболку линялую напялишь — обязательно раскритикуют вкус. Пойдёшь с похмелья мусор выносить — жди папарацци. Уже про свидания молчу. Я, блин, забыл, что это такое.

— Не говори.

— Как люди в старости справляются с известностью?

— Обсудим это через сорок лет.

— Сорок лет? Ты мне льстишь.

— А что, как раз франшиза кончится.

Майкл вздрогнул.

— Джейми, не смешно.

— Ты поосторожнее с Джейми, мы уже выяснили, что девчонок это заводит.

— Года идут, а шутки у тебя всё те же…

— Если б шутки!

— Честное слово, Макэвой, ты зверски мне надоел. Одни проблемы от тебя.

— Это от меня-то проблемы? По-моему, проблемы от фансервиса.

— Да неужели? — Фассбендер изогнул бровь. — А кто его начал?

— Марвел.

— Нет-нет, не сбрасывай всё на Марвел! Кто выдумал ахинею с сексом-четыре-раза?

— Журналисты.

— Не ври, ты им сам такое сказал. Потом ещё про секс по утрам, какие-то грёбаные вторники…

— Ты всё путаешь, — твёрдым голосом бессовестно солгал Джеймс.

Но Фассбендер не слушал, а разглагольствовал:

— ...ты вёл себя, как идиот, и сам нарывался на расспросы о нас.

— Нас?..

— Не передёргивай. Лучше скажи, кто в итоге оказался виноват? Марвел и девушки-фанатки?

— Ну правильно, Майкл! Давай, во всём обвини меня! Сделаем вид, что ты не при делах. Как будто бы ты не пытался клеить меня с первого съёмочного дня.

Фассбендер поперхнулся сигаретой.

— Я что пытался?

— Клеить.

— Кого, тебя, что ли?

— Да ладно, хоть сейчас признайся, что было дело.

— Не было никакого дела.

— А по-моему, ты откровенно меня кадрил. Ты улыбался, двусмысленно шутил, сделал из Магнето влюблённого Шекспира, расхаживал везде полуголый и норовил меня споить. Забыл уже, да?

Майкл нервно рассмеялся.

— Нет, это просто смешно…

— Я тоже охренел тогда.

— Просто неподражаемо!

— Не то слово.

— Окей, Джим. Спорить не буду. Хочешь думать, что я клеил тебя, — пожалуйста. Тешься, если очень хочется.

— Что значит «тешься»?

— Это значит, что тебе явно неймётся. Ты спишь и видишь параллельную вселенную, в которой я тебя клею, мы занимаемся сексом по утрам, а весь мир с придыханием ждёт камин-аута каждый вторник.

— Пытаешься пошутить? У тебя херово выходит.

— Ну так. Куда уж мне до шуток про четыре раза... Приехали.

Фассбендер тормознул около заправки. Джеймс недоумённо помотал головой.

— Бензин кончился?

— Нет, сигареты. Сиди, я сейчас вернусь.

Сердитый, Джеймс ждал, провожая взглядом широкую спину, обтянутую футболкой. Свёл же чёрт с Фассбендером! Когда речь заходила о фансервисе, Джеймс испытывал острое, почти физическое желание отомстить Майклу за всё: за фанаток, за шутки, за голубой фанарт и повторяющиеся интервью, за то, что даже на выходных никуда от этого не деться.

Пока он кипел негодованием и злостью, фигура Фассбендера вновь показалась в зоне видимости. Вслед за Майклом семенил незнакомый парень — видимо, продавец на заправке — и громко возбуждённо рассказывал:

— ...а моя девушка буквально спятила от вашего Юнга! Видите усы? Я из-за этого их и отрастил!

Майкл изо всех сил сохранял доброжелательно-заинтересованный вид.

Давай-давай, выкобенивайся, подумал Джеймс. С незнакомыми людьми ты паинька, а на деле вредный, как холестерин.

Около машины продавец встал, как вкопанный, заметил Джеймса и изумлённо воскликнул:

— У вас там Макэвой!

Майкл серьёзно ответил:

— Я лечусь.

— Нет, правда, там Джеймс Макэвой на сиденье!

— Вот зараза, мама ведь говорила: никогда не забывай закрывать машину. А я не слушался — и пожалуйста.

Продавец засмеялся. Джеймс высунулся из открытого окна.

— Здрассьте, — сказал продавец.

— Забор покрасьте, — огрызнулся Джеймс. — Эй, Эдди Иззард, мы едем или нет?

— Да едем, едем… Ну, приятно было познакомиться.

Майкл открыл дверь машины. Обескураженный продавец перевёл взгляд с Майкла на Джеймса и обратно, вздохнул и смущённо произнёс:

— Вы бы хоть прятались, что ли.

— В смысле? — переспросил Джеймс.

— Прессы не боитесь? Ладно он, а вы ж вроде… того…

— Что?

— Женатый человек, типа. Нет?

С опозданием до Джеймса дошла истина. Он кивнул на Майкла и переспросил:

— Так ты, приятель, тоже считаешь, что мы с Фассбендром приехали сюда, чтобы…

— Вы же сами говорили! — искренне ответил продавец. — Четыре раза! А мне откуда знать насчёт пятого!

Джеймс откинул голову на спинку кресла и тихо-тихо завыл.

— Всех благ, — с профессиональным бездушием бодро сказал Фассбендер, провернул ключ в замке зажигания и сорвался с места.

Машина ехала, увозя их от обиженного продавца, заправки и провинциальной доверчивости.

Давно пора.

* * *

— Фассбендер, это ты! Ты во всём виноват!

— Я? Да ты мне всю жизнь похерил!

— Кто ещё кому что похерил!

— Ты и похерил! Мне! Ты первый всё это начал!

— Я не начал, а только пошутил! Начал ты со своими приставаниями на съёмочной площадке.

— Макэвой, в сотый раз повторяю: я к тебе не приставал.

— Нет, приставал! Я что, слепой, по-твоему?

— Похоже, что слепой. Только слепой не заметит, что я тебя на дух не выношу. Видеть не могу! Хамло!

— Позер!

— Клоун!

— Двуличный гондон!

— Бестолочь!

— Журнальная морда!

— Пошляк!

— Лицемер!

— Ах так!

Отчаянно ругаясь, они постучали в дверь кафетерия, и через два витка скандала выглянула блондинка скучающего вида.

— Сэр, — сказала она Джеймсу, — вы табличку видите? Мы закрыты.

Джеймс пригляделся: надо же, и впрямь закрыты. В пылу ссоры он и не заметил. Фассбендер, весь белый от злости, тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Так ведь ещё даже четырёх нет.

— Сегодня короткий день.

От обилия неудач хотелось драть волосы, кричать и бегать кругами. Они забрались в самую глубокую глушь, куда только позволял навигатор и время. До ближайшего населённого пункта — полчаса по просёлочной дороге, крабовое мясо и дурацкие хлебцы кончились, есть хотелось прямо сейчас, и отдых явно откладывался. Хорошо бы вернуться в Монреаль до темноты.

Что ж, на войне все средства хороши. Джеймс сунул очки в задний карман джинсов и взглянул в равнодушное лицо блондинки проникновенными голубыми глазами.

— Неужели нет никакой возможности задержаться на пять минут?

Блондинка была кремень. Она лениво прожевала жвачку и повторила:

— Мы закрыты, понимаете?

— Я-то понимаю, но мой друг… Он зверь, когда голодный.

Зверь в эту минуту отошёл в сторонку, прижал трубку к уху и бубнил, пиная камушки на дороге: «Стив, да честное слово, я одни хлебцы и жру…»

— Это он, что ли, зверь?

— Послушайте, мэм… Ладно. Давайте так. У вас есть смартфон?

Джеймс стянул с головы бейсболку, растрепал волосы и включил обаяние.

— Сфоткаетесь с нами, опубликуете в инстаграме, через пять минут набежит толпа.

Блондинка не поняла:

— Зачем?

— Ну как зачем? Я Джеймс Макэвой, а он — Майкл Фассбендер.

— Хлоя Метерс. Дальше что?

Джеймс затих, обдумывая ситуацию.

— Вы смотрели фильм «Искупление»?

— Нет.

— «Последний король Шотландии»?

— Нет.

— Эээ… «Стыд»? «Голод»? «Опасный метод»? Может, сериал «Братья по оружию»?

— «Братья по оружию» видала, ага.

— Вот! — обрадовался Джеймс. — Мы там играли! Мы актёры! Я и он!

— Ой, — сказала блондинка. — Нашли, чем хвастаться. В «Братьях по оружию» даже мой кузен играл. А он, кстати, сантехник.

Тут Джеймса захватил исследовательский азарт.

— А как насчёт «Люди Икс»? Я играл профессора Ксавье, а он — Магнето.

— Неправда, — отрезала блондинка. — Там все старые и красивые, а вы молодые и не очень.

— Что значит «не очень»? Мы в рейтинге самых сексуальных актёров мира!

— А я в рейтинге самых сексуальных барменш этого города. Сэр, уйдите, а не то полицию вызову. Мы за-кры-ты!

Фассбендер положил трубку, подошёл ближе, оскалил зубы в фирменной улыбке, но бесполезно. Отчаяние толкало на безумства. В животе урчало от голода. Блондинка уже повернулась к двери, собираясь уйти.

И вдруг Фассбендер сказал:

— Постойте.

Блондинка обречённо остановилась.

— Теперь что?

— Хлоя, вы заработаете отличные деньги, если обслужите нас в кафе.

Джеймс недоумённо посмотрел на Майкла, но промолчал.

— Слушайте, — устало сказала Хлоя, — у нас омлет из трёх яиц стоит полтора доллара. Если не собираетесь заказать двадцать омлетов, чёрта с два я задержусь после работы.

— Я не об омлетах, а о папарацци. Они зарабатывают уйму денег, фотографируя скандальные моменты из жизни знаменитостей. Продадите фотки в газеты, прославитесь, прилично заработаете, от клиентов отбоя не будет. А взамен два омлета, гренки и кофе. Ну что, по рукам?

Блондинка не выказала интереса, но и не ушла.

— С чего это ради газетам печатать ваши лица из моей забегаловки?

— Весь мир спит и видит, как мы вместе отмечаем выходные. У вас такую фотку с руками оторвут.

— Ага, конечно! Сто раз.

— Мэм, я клянусь, люди с ума по этому сходят. Они думают, мы отличная пара. Я хочу сказать… гомосексуальная пара. И мы якобы скрываемся от общественности. Представьте себе ажиотаж.

Блондинка громко фыркнула.

— Вы — отличная пара? В это кто-то верит?

— А что смущает?

— Чёрные тузы — отличная пара. А вы гетеросексуальны насквозь.

Возникла неловкая пауза. Первым подал голос Джеймс:

— Вы шутите?

— Да, — поддержал Майкл. — Это какой-то абсурд.

— Абсурдно то, что вы врёте и не краснеете.

— Мы врём? — возмутился Джеймс. — Да у нас химия!

— Это не химия, а сплошная риторика. До свидания.

— Нет уж, погодите! Хотите сказать, вы не видите нашей химии?

— Не морочьте мне голову, а.

— Мы созданы друг для друга! Смотрите внимательно!

Джеймс воинственно повернулся к Фассбендеру, закусил губу и бросил самый страстный взгляд из всех, какие натренировал за последние три года. Фассбендер уронил сигарету. Джеймс улыбнулся широко и ласково. Майкл поднял сигарету, распрямился и вернул взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Он оскалил зубы, привалился плечом к плечу и мягко огладил ладонью чужую шею — легко и походя, будто невзначай.

Шея тут же покрылась мурашками. Жалко, камеры нет.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил Джеймс. — Сейчас видите? Видите искру?

— Чушь собачья. У вас кольцо на пальце.

— Да у нас такая химия, — встрял Фассбендер, — что даже его жена не против!

— Ещё бы — ведь вы друг друга еле терпите.

— Еле терпим?! Слушайте, мэм, я могу смириться, что вы не сделаете нам омлет, но не заметить, что мы идеальная пара…

— Немыслимо, — поддержал Джеймс. — Чёрт побери, да это лучшее, что случалось в моей карьере! Лучшее в жизни! А вы!..

— С меня хватит, — отмахнулась Хлоя, — я и так потеряла массу времени.

— Хотите, я его поцелую? — вскричал Джеймс. — Прямо сейчас! Можете даже сфоткать!

Он повернулся к Майклу. Майкл глядел квадратными глазами.

— Джим…

— Да ладно, не артачься, чего терять!

— Джим, а может, не на...

Не слушая, Джеймс обхватил его лицо ладонями, притянул к себе и впился губами в чужие тонкие губы.

Фассбендер протестовал, Фассбендер вяло отпихивался, Фассбендер проявлял массу рвения, вырываясь в первые три секунды. Потом Джеймс нагло прорвался в чужой рот, столкнулся с зубами кончиком языка и жадно прильнул ближе. Фассбендер пах табаком и мятой, тело у него было каменное, короткие волосы на затылке щекотали ладонь. Он выдохнул с присвистом, намотал на пальцы длинные патлы Джеймса. Дверь хлопнула один раз, потом второй.

Через силу они отпрянули друг от друга, огорошенные и шокированные.

— За счёт заведения, — сказала Хлоя, сунула Джеймсу пакет с заказом и была такова.

В машине они долго и тупо пялились на приборную панель, жевали омлет и гренки, молча глыкали кофе, потом синхронно, не сговариваясь, закурили.

— Джейми, — тихо сказал Фассбендер, выдув струю дыма.

— А?

— Я тебя так люблю.

Джеймс усмехнулся, откинул голову назад и блаженно ответил:

— И я тебя люблю, Майки… Ещё и потому, что ты первый начал.

— Нет, ты первый начал!

— Нет, ты!..


End file.
